


The Cure

by kreeki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Kiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch Family, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Watchpoint: Gibraltar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreeki/pseuds/kreeki
Summary: I will be right by your side.----A collection of stories surrounding a year in the life of you, a civilian cafeteria worker, and a certain stoic archer.





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my overdescriptive way of writing ;;

You didn't want to think about how Junkrat and Roadhog managed to smuggle the huge pile of explosives -- wait no, sorry, _fireworks_ \-- into Watchpoint: Gibraltar, but after seeing how excited everyone was the day of New Year's Eve, anticipating the nights events you just let it be. If the base blew up... well, maybe it was for the best.

"I'm sure they know what they're doing," Hana assured you offhandedly.

You shook your head. "I'll just make sure to stay a safe distance away."

Hana stuffed a whole smore into her mouth, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up. You giggled and stuck another marshmallow onto a skewer before placing it on the small grill you had dragged outside from the cafeteria.

The area right outside Winston's laboratory, which glowed with an internal blue hue from where the scientist resided, sat a large circular clearing for payloads. String lights had been hung against the building's towering walls, benches and chairs dragged out for seating and a few tables surrounded your little makeshift cookout.

The stars above shone softly, a dark night without a cloud to be seen set the perfect conditions for firework watching. Something the smaller Junker had unashamedly boasted about while you had watched him make multiple trips to and from the clearing, arms loaded with explosives of all sizes. Roadhog was never too far behind.

" _Anyone who's anyone can come watch the show later tonight!"_ Junkrat had told you _. "Weather's all grand fer'a nice shindig."_

Word had gotten around pretty quickly, you had learned. While people chattered about the show during the day you figured you could put together some fireside treats.

So here you were, surrounded by boxes of Graham crackers, chocolate bars and bags of large, chewy marshmallows. The grill's cosy fire kept you silent company as you handed out melty smores, a large water-cooler sitting aside for the sugar-hangover later on.

"So," Hana started after sitting with you for the better half of the hour. "Is Mr. Grumpy here?"

You couldn't stop your eyes from rolling. "Don't call him that. He said he'd join later on."

"Man, I keep trying to see what you see in him!"

You smiled softly. "I don't know, what do you see in Jack?"

"WHAT!?" Hana screeched. "I don't like that old fart!"

"Lucio told me once you had been stalking his training regimes for a week before."

"S-so?" Hana indignantly folded her arms. "A girl can appreciated from afar."

A laugh bubbled up from your chest. "Sometimes the older ones have their quirks versus the younger ones."

Hana placed her chin in her hands, giving you a Cheshire smirk. "Is that what you saw in Hanzo?"

You shook your head, red-faced, unsure if from the fire or the conversation. "He makes me feel safe."

A soft hum was your only response.

\-------

A good hour passed, Hana long gone after deciding to find Lucio to stream the New Year countdown with. People drifted to and from your little stand, leaving you comfortably busy as the clock continued it's descent towards midnight. At one point someone had brought their own personal guitar and radio, leaving a constant flow of mellow music sifting through the air along with the cozy smoke from your little grill. It was an almost perfect night.

Well, perfect until you could see your boyfriend.

Popping your back, you finally finished cleaning up and packing everything for it's return back to the cafeteria. The projecting clock hanging right underneath Winston's laboratory read 11:15, still some time to kill before the big shebang.

You grabbed the two smores you had left aside and made your way over to the two Junkers, whose work you had been watching for the greater half of the night. Lugging large boxes of multicolored rockets, small cannons and tubed-shaped missiles to the small clearing, the duo had long been surrounded by their life's work.

You were still a bit on the fence on how to approach the two. Neither friend nor foe to the base you didn't treat them unkindly, but you were keen on keeping them at arm's length.

"Hey boys," you called out. Junkrat whipped his head from examining a fairly large rocket, giving you a toothy grin.

"Well if it isn't the chef sheila!" he exclaimed. "Mighty nice a'ya'ta join us for the festivities."

"I'm no chef," you said, giggling. "I brought you guys some smores."

Junkrat all but bounced over to you with the prospect of sweets, grabbing his plate with a gleeful laugh. "Aww, Sheila, was wondering if you'd save us some! Ain't that sweet Roadie?"

You peered over to Roadhog and gave a meek smile as you held out his plate. His presence always gave you goosebumps, though he'd never shown any ill intentions around you. He gave you a deep rumble of a reply and took his plate.

You watched timidly as Junkrat gobbled his smore down before talking. "Well, I'll let you two work. Be careful, okay?"

You received a pair of thumbs up, the act making you smile before you stepped carefully away from the duo. Finding yourself alone again, you absently pulled at your sweater against the chilly air.

You jolted suddenly as your phone went off and you quickly pulled it out. A message scrawled across the screen, the sender no stranger.

'Look up.'

Glancing up to the base's control tower, you locked eyes with the well-renowned bowman of Gibraltar, perched on the edge of a landing between two towers.

A blush and smile graced your face, giving Hanzo a small wave before making your way over to the building.

Climbing the stairs, you stepped out onto the small landing. You took a few steps before you saw your significant other sitting against the control tower, one leg dangling over the edge of the building. He seemed to sense you before you even spoke, and shifted his eyes over to you.

"Hey," you spoke softly, standing adjacent to him. You offered a smile. "You made it."

"I did," He replied. "How was your food stand?"

"Oh, nice! I had a lot of people come, I didn't think I'd be as busy as I was."

He hummed, eyes still trained on your form. He motioned towards you. "Come, sit."

You listened and took a seat across from him, leaned against a bulk of supplies covered in a tarp.

The small string lights rained an ethereal glow down onto the base's residents. Dull yellows, soft oranges and bits of embers from the coals of small fires swam softly through the atmospheric beat of the party. You felt your eyes softly unfocus.

As the clock slowly continued it's infinite job, counting down towards midnight, the endless seabreeze did as well. Additionally so did your unwinning battle of pulling your sweater tightly over your body until you didn't have anymore fabric to work with. Countless sighs escaped you as you attempted to keep your mind off the cold by enjoying the beautiful night. Maybe staying by the grill was a better idea...

"You are cold."

You snapped your eyes over to Hanzo, who was piercing through you with his. You froze, unable to form words from his noticing of your obvious discomfort. "Ah, it's nothing. I just... should've brought a better jacket. My fault."

"Come here."

You opened your mouth, half way, then promptly closed it. Your gaze traveled to the people gathered in the payload station, where the source of Hanzo's PDA anxiety of late lay. When you spoke your voice was barely above a hesitant whisper.

"Are... are you sure?"

He hummed, a rumble that you could feel deep in your chest. His gaze matched yours upon the yard beneath. "I would not have offered if I wasn't."

Your lingered at your spot, unsure of you wanted to lay that request upon the archer. He  _had_ offered, however, something that you'd enjoy sharing with your boyfriend, albiet something he might find uncomfortable.

Taking a deep breath, you shuffled over and let your body rest by Hanzo's against the cold metal of the control tower. You shivered violently as the chill bit through your woven sweater, and ultimately ended up leaning towards your partner.

He coughed into his fist. You jerked a little, sudden guilt filling your chest. There was always an understanding of his insecurity with public affection, and between his sense of self doubt of being your partner and keeping you at arm's length, sometimes you felt miles away from him.

You weren't expecting a warm hand to set itself on your shoulder, pulling you sideways. You stifled a gasp, and glanced up to Hanzo, finding his eyes averted away, and what looked like a warm patch of color on his cheeks and.... ears?

"Hanzo," you muttered. "You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it."

You saw the conflict dance across his eyes and over his twitching brows. "I will not refuse you this."

That seemed the end of the internal struggle. You deemed it safe enough to snuggle into his body, doning a warm hunters jacket he had picked up upon settling at the base. Feeling like a cat kneeding a cozy spot to rest, you judged it comfy enough to still.

Your head lay on the blade of his shoulder, close to his head but not angled enough to be able to see his face. Which was fine. You didn't think you'd be able to handle looking Hanzo in the eye at this range without spontaneously combusting. Sudden insecurity washed over your body, thankful you two weren't face to face anymore. Your skin had decided to break out over the course of the winter. Little stressors, so insignificant you were sure he didn't care about, but ran deep in your mind.

The two of you sat in silence, albeit comfortable in the evening air. Your mind wandered as your eyes danced over the crowd beneath you, sending a moment on each person before they landed on one of the two Junkers, the more massive of the duo, shouldering what looked like boxes of dynamite over to Jamison. You shuddered.

"I'm still wondering how they managed to get all of that inside the base," you said idly.

"Their methods aren't those of civilized people," Hanzo replied, apparently watching the two along with you. "I'm sure whatever way it was, it was illegal."

You chuckled. "It's funny, they seem to have good intentions today."

"I shudder to think the base will let it's guard down from one night of frivolous activity."

As you watched the duo your hand absently move to rest atop Hanzo's thigh. You froze once you realized the movement, but didn't make an effort to change.

"I remember Jesse said something about you being interested in Junkrat's treasure?"

He sucked his teeth. "He cannot mind his own business it appears. McCree is more interested about the hefty bounty on their heads than I am about the spoils of their shenanigans."

You couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of our chest, though you felt Hanzo's eyes on you.

"I'm sorry," you giggled out. "You two are just so similar sometimes, even though you're polar opposites."

A glance back at Hanzo was all it took to crack your resolve, a sharp laugh echoing out when you saw the offended look on his face. You spent what felt like forever waving your hands and apologising profusely to him through your fit of giggles though the prospect didn't seem to stick.

You didn't catch the way his cheeks inflamed as he talked to you during the little "lovers spat". He kept his face turned away, a notion that you thought was just stubborness against accepting your apology.

"So," you began once your giggles subsided. "Do you have any new year's resolutions?"

Hanzo remained quiet for a second, and at first you thought he might still be mad at you. "This might seem silly, but.... I wish to change my hair style."

"Ah! I'm guessing you don't change it that much?"

"No. I have kept it this way, only cutting it when it gets too bothersome, for years now." He reached up to mess with the topic of conversation, which was currently tied back. You couldn't help but observe how the colors of his hair, pure black and dusty grey, blended so perfectly together.

"That must've been difficult for you to decide," you said.

He nodded, continuing to fiddle with his hunters tail. "I hope I do not prove myself wrong."

"Resolutions are sometimes difficult to go through with," you said. You glanced down, your breath hitching when you saw Hanzo had laid his hand ontop of yours. You pretended to not see in case he felt embarrassed and removed it. "Hair is especially tough. You're changing your entire appearance!"

A received a nod in reply. "Perhaps that is what I need."

"I used to dye my hair every couple of months," you began. "I was so scared at first, what if it didn't look right on me? What if I regret it and can't change back?" You reminisced to Hanzo about the large color spectrum your hair had ascended: warm reds to dark browns, highlights and short cuts. "It's scary at first but it gets easier. I think taking that first leap is the hardest."

He didn't look at you, opting to gaze out into the party below. For a second you feared you had come off selfishly for indulging in your own experiences.

"You must not be told often how beautiful you are if you think something as simple as your hair will hurt your beauty."

"I..." You promptly shut your mouth and dropped your head. A second passed before you processed his words and your cheeks went ablaze. Your voice was barely a whisper. "You're too kind."

He didn't reply, but you had a feeling he refused to speak or look at you due to his embarrassment. You understood nor minded. A win for both sides. You found yourself leaning into Hanzo more and more, so much your body curled in on itself and you were barely more than a cat cozying up to a heater. Something akin to glee shot up your veins as you sat in comfortable silence.

At the five minute mark of the countdown, people began to chatter louder. You could hear Junkrat hollering.

"Thank you for coming," you whispered against his jacket. The lights and night air was leaving you sleepy, your words slurring.

"Thank you for inviting me. This is... nice." Hanzo's voice rumbled against your skin and you moved ever so closer.

"I was scared you wouldn't enjoy yourself."

"These sort of things are not for my liking. I would've spent the night alone if not for your invitation."

"No one should be alone on New Year's," you heard yourself say. At this point the warmth of your boyfriend and the weariness of the day was pulling you towards slumber.

A chuckle. "Then I find myself lucky to have you."

The sudden squeal of a rocket filled the air, jolting you awake with a gasp. You felt Hanzo's grip tighten to almost pinching before you heard a maniacal giggle from below.

"She'll be apples, mates! Just making sure yer' all awake!"

You groaned loudly, but the last minute of the countdown began and you felt the air bristle with excitement. You leaned over to watch the party below, people starting to cheer the clock down to completion.

"15! 14! 13!"

A wide grin broke out on your face, the infectious excitement filling your veins. You glanced over to Hanzo and saw with glee that he followed your gaze, amusement written in his features.

"12! 11! 10! 9!"

You once thought being this close to someone would drive you crazy with anxiety, the prospect frightening, but now, settled near your partner, there was no place you'd rather be.

"8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

A loud whiz, then silence, then absolute animosity filled the air right as the clock struck midnight. Awe lit the night up as endless fireworks exploded in the sky.

"Happy New Year!" you shouted with everyone else, voice lost in the chorus of yells and hollers. You smiled over to Hanzo, whose peaceful eyes were watching the show. It was then that you realized that you had leaned over so much, you were now settled almost entirely in his lap. You ended up captured in his presence, captured in his lap, unable to do much except submit to him and stare.

It was something you'd never say to his face, but you found his scent utterly intoxicating. Warm, earthy pine mixed with a herbal aura. You once tried matching the scent to the teas laid out in the cafeteria but was still coming up empty. Maybe it was something from his own inventory. (You'd have to ask once the thought didn't embarrass you.)

Everything about him, it seemed, had been laid out in your mind as perfect: his hair, aura, piercing eyes or his quiet reverence, gait and classic yet cool style.

No wonder you found yourself hopelessly enamoured with the archer.

The fireworks continued to light the night, but you had been caught staring at the one person who could capture your attention more. Blatantly obvious, Hanzo was probably thinking, but his gaze met yours without judgement, eyes locked together in a silent moment of reverent peace.

You felt your lips part, absently close, tongue then coming to squish between your teeth. Your body endlessly buzzed.

His eyes stayed settled on yours, for moments too long you weren't sure if he was waiting for you to move or finding the will to act on his own. He always wore his heart on his unwilling sleeve, embarrassment, shame, annoyance always seeping through his composure, no matter how hard he tried.

But right now, his face was a neutral blend of colors, lights dancing off his hair as he stared at you.

Your body was shaking, heart hammering in your chest. The hand that was lying underneath his was undeniably filled with tremors but his weight was a comforting rock; he was shaking, too.

You swallowed the lump in your throat finally, finding your awaiting voice. "Can I kiss you?"

There was no reply, dark eyes settled on your face that was no doubt dancing with the firework display. You waited, jarring seconds passing, anxiety beginning to settle in your bones... until Hanzo leaned down and met your lips.

You nearly squeaked as your lips touched, the unfamiliar feeling warming your face and you unconsciously closed your eyes. His skin was rough against your own, but not uncomfortable. Neither of you moved, locked in a long moment of warm solidarity that ticked on above the muted cheering of the crowd.

When you two finally parted it was like a spark igniting. You gasped softly, too embarrassed to open your eyes but opting instead to lower your head.

The fireworks continued.

\--------

  
When you were finally ready to retire for the night, deciding the grill equipment would be safe until morning, Hanzo walked alongside you to your room. Neither one of you said much, a comfortable silence falling between the two of you. It might've been embarrassment that was stopping any talking, but you convinced yourself he wasn't stiffling his words because of a kiss. Surely he had kissed plenty of people in his lifetime, this probably wasn't something to bristle about....

Right?

"Thank you for walking me." You turned to Hanzo once you arrived at your room, tucked away in a quiet corner of the base. "I appreciate it."

Hanzo nodded his head. "You do not need to thank me. I would not have you walking alone at night."

The sweetness of his gesture made you smile widely, and in turn he coughed into his fist, unwilling to look at you.

The two of you stood, swallowed in silence and musty heater air.

"Um..." You shuffled on your feet. "Well, goodnight then."

Eyes still unable to look at you, you half expected him to leave. Instead, within a handful of seconds, you received a quick kiss on the forehead. It was too rough, the force of his lips colliding with your head that it almost hurt, but his kiss was warm and left a lingering vibratum.

"Goodnight." Hanzo huffed as he spun on his heels and marched down the corridor. You were left dumbstruck, mind and feet in two different places as you entered your room.

It wasn't until a minute later that you slid down your door, burnt face in your hands, and squealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings may go up, please stay aware guys


End file.
